


Screen // Darkipler x Markiplier

by starg_irl



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Mark, M/M, NSFW, Top!Dark, student!mark, teacher!dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: Mark comes back for a round two, as requested by his teacher Dark.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark would sigh and roll his eyes, leaning back against the chair. He hated this goddamn class, who cared about computers anyway?   
Dark’s eyes would instantly flick to Mark when he walked in the door. He hated this kid as much as the kid hated this class. “Mark. Get up and sit at the front.”  
“Why, Sir? I’ll be doing the same thing no matter where I sit!”  
Dark glitched a tiny bit, sighing. “Because I want to be able to see your screen. I don’t trust you.”  
The student would roll his eyes and let out a loud huff, creating a series of snickers from other classmates, before standing.   
The teacher smiled and gestured to the closest desk. “Thank you. Now, class, the major program task is due in two weeks. Work at your own pace.”  
Mark would log on to his computer, tapping at the keys impatiently while would give his teacher a reason to glare at him. 

 

“Mark. Must you always give me a reason to pick on you?” Dark asked as he walked up behind him, careful and elegant.   
Mark would glare at his prissy teacher. Who even wore a suit everyday? Who named their fucking child Dark?   
“Oh, so after months of you being an over talkative, disruptive child, now you’re silent?” The teacher laughed dark and low in his chest.   
Just to piss him off, Mark would keep his arms crossed defensively, mouth glued shut.   
“Get on with your work, Mark.”   
Mark did as he was told, as loudly as he could. Every sound effect was turned up to the max, every click exaggerated. Dark would growl, rising from his desk once again. His fists would be clenched against his side as he approached Mark, standing behind him as he looked at his computer screen.   
“Problem, Sir?” Mark asked innocently, turning his spinning chair to face the teacher. 

 

“Really, Mark? You’re playing games?”   
“Mhm, its research, genius,” he grinned.   
Dark could feel the frustration rising inside him, jaw locking and teeth gritting together.   
“Research, hm?”   
With a short snap of his fingers, Mark’s computer screen would glitch, catching his attention. The game screen would fade to another web browser that actually had something to do with his assignment. The student would gasp, “h-how did you do that?”   
“See me after class. If you’re done being a brat, I’ll show you. If not? We’ll see what happens,” he said carefully, before walking calmly back to his desk.  
Mark would keep his mouth shut after that, deciding to instead do his work. The minutes ticked by until the bell rang, and Mark stood up. Yet he waited for his classmates to leave.   
Soon enough, the classroom would fall into silence as the teacher and student faced each other. 

 

“Are you done being a brat yet, darling?”  
Mark nearly choked. “Uh, Sir, that’s really not appropriate.”  
“So you’re not done being a brat yet?”   
Mark shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Can’t change who I am.”  
Dark would let out a low chuckle at this, stepping forward so that he was chest to chest with the younger boy.   
“Maybe I can help you change..?”  
Mark’s heart was beating so fast he was sure Dark could hear it. His throat was dry. “Uh– I should- I should go..”  
The older man would smirk, eyes flicking black before returning to their usual brown.   
His voice would be taunting as he spoke. “Don’t you want to learn how I do what I do, baby?”   
Mark felt dizzy. “What the hell are you?”

 

Dark would speak in a calculated tone. “Most people would call me an entity of sorts, I suppose. I can cause things such as myself- or computers- to glitch. And other things…”   
“Other things?” Mark couldn’t stop his curiosity.   
“I don’t mean to brag, pretty boy. But I’m far more stronger than your average ‘human’. I have abilities, I’m smarter, faster, stronger- better.”   
“And you’re way cockier,” Mark said with an eye roll.   
Dark would shrug, “I have a right to be. Call me egotistical, but I can take you apart and ruin you faster than you can even fathom. So I suggest you shouldn’t smart-mouth me.”   
Mark’s eyes widened, then narrowed into slits. “You wouldn’t even try. You’d lose your fancy fuckin’ job.”  
Dark would press his student to the closest wall. “Only if you scream. But I suppose it’s up to you, doll.”

 

Curse his stupid teenage fucking hormones, but within seconds, Mark was hard. “And if I do scream?”  
“And if you scream? Well I’ll just have to shut you up then, won’t I?”   
“You’re on,” Mark purred, digging his fingertips into the expensive material of Dark’s suit. “Use that sexy voice, though.”  
The teacher would chuckle, bringing his mouth up to Mark’s ear before whispering. “Don’t you worry, baby. I’ll use more than my voice.”   
Mark’s knees went weak, and he sighed. “Please.”  
Dark would press himself up against the younger boy, hands moving down to grip at the boy’s plump ass. “There’s so many things I could do to you, Mark. But tell me, what do you want?”   
Mark let out a tiny whimper, rolling his hips against the teachers hands. “I- anything. Your hands, mouth, y-your cock,” he choked, voice cracking on the last word from nerves. 

 

Dark would hum, leading them over to his larger desk so that he could bend the student over it.   
He sighed, instantly turning his head to look at his teacher. “What are you gonna do?”  
Dark would grin, trailing his hands over the material covering Mark’s ass. The trousers would be tight fitting, showing off the curve of his ass.   
“Don’t you worry about that,” Dark would hush, “I’ll take good care of you.”   
Mark pushed his ass back into Dark’s hands. “God, you’re making these pants real tight.”  
Dark’s cock would throb in his own pants. How could such an innocent looking teenage hold such a filthy, ruined mind? And a confident one at that.   
Mark could practically hear what Dark was thinking. “Don’t act like you’re shocked, Sir, wanted you so bad for so long.”  
A deep growl would make its way from his teachers throat.  
Dark reached forward and tangled a hand in his hair, to test what his limits were. “Think I should punish you, for being a spoilt little shit.”  
Mark would let out the most provocative moan Dark had ever heard in his goddamn life. “Please- please punish me." 

Dark threw his head back down roughly, before tugging his slacks down his legs, along with his boxers. "Fuck, what a pretty ass you have.”  
Mark would let out a sugar sweet giggle, a gasp following as Dark’s smooth hands ran over his ass.   
“I would describe it as perfect for spanking, if I can give my opinion, Sir,” Mark teased. He really wanted to frazzle Dark, throw curveballs at him. Without hesitation Dark would bring his hand upward, before quickly slamming it back down. The smaller boys ass would jiggle under impact, and Dark would have laughed if it weren’t for the soft moan his student let out.   
“Harder, you pussy,” Mark hissed, rutting forward against the wood he planned to ruin layer.   
This would provoke Dark, a ferocious growl leaving his throat as he slammed his hand down once again. Mark let out a filthy, broken moan, silently pleading for more. And the older man would give it to him. His hand would come down in a constant attack, pink, blue and purple bruises flourishing on Mark’s smooth ass. 

 

Mark genuinely couldn’t believe this was happening. He’d gotten off to a fantasy of this a thousand times, yet still, he spoke up. “S-sir, wait, there’s somethin’ I want.”  
Dark would pause his actions. “What is it, darling?”   
“Wanna suck you off,” he said bluntly, voice a little hoarse. “Want you to use my mouth. Want you to fuck my face.”  
Dark would grind his hips forward against Mark’s ass, allowing him to feel his hard on before stepping backwards. “On your knees, now!”  
The bark of authority had Mark absolutely desperate to touch him, desperate to obey. The little brush of his teachers clothed cock didn’t help. He backed off the desk, tugging his shirt off his head as he dropped to his knees obediently. Dark would allow Mark to unbuckle his belt, and unzip his pants, the student desperately shoving his teachers slacks halfway down his thighs.   
Mark went to move to take off the man’s black boxers, but Dark growled. “Use your mouth to take them off.”  
The younger boy would blush, cheeks heating up as he leant forward. His teeth would grab at Dark’s boxers, working to tug them down as best as he possibly could. 

 

Dark watched with blown out, blackening eyes. “God, you’re so fucking pretty.”  
Mark would squeal, fumbling as he finally removed his teachers boxers. The boy’s cock would be long and thick, and absolutely mesmerising for the young teen. Mouth watering, even.   
Dark’s breath was laboured when he spoke. “Open your mouth. Show me what you’re capable of.”  
Mark would lick the underside of Dark’s throbbing cock from base to tip, tongue swirling around the top teasingly. How was he so good at this?   
Dark growled and tangled a hand back in Mark’s hair. “Fuck, you are a total slut when I’m not around, aren’t you?”  
Mark would pull back with a childish grin. “S'only suckin’ guys off in the bathroom. I swear, Sir!”   
“Bullshit,” Dark growled, pulling his hair hard, not holding back. “Shut the fuck up and do as you’re told.”  
Mark would follow the instructions, keeping his mouth open but not talking.   
Dark guided his cock into Mark’s mouth, unable to control the moan that left him. “Come on, whore. I’m not doing all the work here just yet. Earn the right for me to fuck your face.”

 

Mark would hum, the vibrations going straight to the older mans cock. He would then proceed to hollow his cheeks out, sucking at the tip of Dark’s flushed cock. Dark sighed, the muscles in his stomach tightening. He let go of the students hair for one second to remove his suit jacket, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Mark would peer upwards, eyes falling over the sharp lines of his teachers chest. Dark was beyond fit, and Mark was beyond hard. Once his shirt was discarded and he stood in just his tie, Dark grabbed at Mark’s hair again.   
“Relax,” he ordered, before thrusting into his mouth.   
Mark would hold back a gag at the unexpected movement, adjusting far too well for someone that was thought to be inexperienced. Dark let out a shout of pleasure, pulling back and pushing in again and again, lost in the pleasure of Mark’s mouth and throat. And usually Dark would have pulled out, but the tight, wet heat of Mark’s mouth was all too much. He knew it wouldn’t affect him all that much anyway if he came, he wasn’t pathetic like those squirmy little humans. Mark wasn’t expecting the taste of cum to hit his tongue, and although part of him was disappointed, he eagerly pulled off and swallowed dramatically. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, just to show off. 

 

Dark felt like losing his fucking mind, this kid was an absolute wild card. With a light tap to Mark’s cheek he would let out a surprised coo of praise. Mark would still look disappointed however, eyebrows furrowed. “Thought you wanted to cum inside me, Sir!”   
“Settle down, you greedy fucking slut,” Dark growled. “Not human, remember? Got plenty of time.”  
Mark would roll his eyes, murmuring in agreement.   
Dark sneered, lifting the boy by his arm and throwing him with inhuman strength against the wall, facing him. “Which means I have plenty of time to reduce you to a cock hungry, begging little boy.”  
Marks knees would weaken at the words, his hands using the wall for support.   
“Aw, are we shy now, hm?” Dark teased in a patronising tone. “Weak.”  
“Fuck you!” The words left Mark’s mouth without thought, a hint of regret on his face as Dark stormed towards him.   
In seconds, a hand flew up and struck Mark’s cheek hard. “Don’t you dare speak to me like that.”

 

A cry would leave the students mouth, his head falling to the side on impact. “Wouldn’t have to it you’d fucked me already. All that ego and for what, Sir?”  
Dark’s cock hardened again as he wrapped a tight hand around the boy’s throat. “You’re so fucking needy, it’s disgusting. Thought you might want my tongue, my fingers first, but all you care about is dick. Little cockslut.” His voice was so low, an animalistic growl.   
Mark would pant, forcing his words out despite the vice like grip around his throat. “I’ve waited so long to have you, and I’m sure you wouldn’t protest if I came back for more. So how about next time you show me what your mouth and fingers do? But for now- show me why I should even bother coming back.”  
The words shot sparks through Dark’s entire body, and he let go just to turn Mark around and throw him back over his desk again. “Can’t believe I’m taking orders from a class whore,” he hissed as he let his cock rest between the boys cheeks. 

 

Mark would snicker at Dark’s comment, teasingly pressing his ass backward.   
“And you know something?” Dark added, scratching fierce lines down the students back as he shoved his cock inside him. “Whores don’t get prep.”  
Mark would let out a loud scream, Dark muffling it with the palm of his hand. It may be the last class of the day, but he couldn’t run the risk of anyone hearing them.   
Mark almost sobbed; it fucking hurt, but he loved it. “A-agh, you prick!” he cried, muffled.   
“If I’m such a prick then why are you moaning, baby?” Dark would snark.   
He whined at the pet name, adjusting to the burn, pushing back against him. “S-sir, Dark, please, move!”  
Dark would comply with the boy’s whines, hips snapping forward at an inhumanly fast speed.   
“G-god, fuck, you’re so go-ood,” Mark moaned out, fingers digging into the desk as his cock dragged against it. 

 

“You’re going to cum from my cock only, do you understand?” Dark would sneer.   
Normally, if it was anyone else, Mark would have argued until he got what he wanted, but he knew Dark could easily make him cum untouched.   
He would let out a short nod in agreement, a high pitched whine falling from his mouth.   
“P-please.”   
Dark laughed, hands glitching against Mark’s sides, bruising him. “You feel so fucking good around me, Mark. So warm and tight.”  
His tongue would let out a loud clicking noise before he continued to speak. “Can feel you clenching around me, it’s good- isn’t it? My thick cock stretching out your walls- using you.”   
Mark was on the verge of tears from how good this felt. “Yes Sir, so good, use me!”  
Dark would lean down and bite into his students shoulder, muffling his own grunts.   
Mark’s head flew back from the bite, and he cried out. “N-nobody’s ever fucked me like this, oh god.”

 

Dark would move his hips even faster, in a possessive fashion.   
“Oh, really? And just how did they fuck you? Did they leave you unsatisfied? Did they cum inside you and leave you to finish yourself off? Fucking tell me, Mark.”   
The way Dark said his name had Mark reeling. “Th-they were all soft, and slow, not enough, never enough. Always had t’ do it myself,” he choked out, every word cracked with moans. “No ones ever made me feel this- ah! -this good!”  
His rambling would continue, his eyes squeezing shut as his thighs began to shake. “I-I’m so close, Sir!”   
“If you cum, I will keep fucking you until I’m done,” Dark snarled. “Or you can wait. Choose fast, pretty boy, edge or overstimulate?”  
“I-I can’t- hold it.”   
“Then fucking cum like the pathetic toy you are,” Dark shouted, tearing at his back like an animal. “Cum!”

 

Mark would sob, tears sliding down his pink cheeks as he came against the desk. The way he tightened around Dark just made him fuck him harder, his sobs an encouragement. It would begin to ache, his ass and cock overstimulated in pleasure. His teacher hadn’t been lying- he wouldn’t stop, not until he came himself.   
“How does it feel to be fucked properly, huh, Mark? Bet you’ve never cried when you’ve cum before,” he purred, getting close.   
Marks voice would be high and squeaky as he spoke, “N-never. J-jus’ want you to cum. Pleas-please cum inside me.”   
The begging sent Dark flying off the edge, glitching fingers digging bruises as he shouted without a care for who heard. His whole body trembled with the force of his climax. Mark would let out a weak yelp as Dark collapsed against him, cum flooding his ass. Dark stayed still for a second to catch his breath, before reaching into his desk for the plug he kept that he used to use on himself. He pulled out, quickly plugging his cum inside of Mark. “Get here before class tomorrow, you hear me?”


	2. Ulterior Motive // Dark x Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark comes back for a round two, as requested by his teacher Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel as requested! (send prompts too @/egodark on Tumblr)

Mark was definitely nervous to go back to school the following morning. What if his teacher was bluffing, and this was just a one time thing? What if he’d recorded the whole thing and was humiliating him? What if he’d told someone? His thoughts were racing as he walked with his head down. He was surprised he hadn’t gotten weird looks for being at school an hour before classes began, and he was nervous he’d look like a fool is Dark wasn’t even in his classroom. Dark, naturally, was waiting behind his desk, admittedly glitching a slight amount more than usual. He sorted through the papers on his desk again and again. What if Mark didn’t turn up? What if he’d told someone? Mark knocked twice on the door, pulling the hood on his impractical sleeveless hoodie up over his head. After hearing a deep call of “come in”, Mark would proceed in entering the room, before shutting and locking the door. Doing all while refusing eye contact with his teacher. 

“I’m surprised you came,” Dark said honestly, watching him from behind the desk. “You’re sweating.”  
“And so are you,” his teacher would laugh in reply.   
Mark relaxed a little bit. “Gotta be honest, I thoughtcha had some ulterior motive, askin’ me to come back.”  
“And what would that be?” Dark hummed, standing from his seated position before taking slow, precise strides to Mark, who still happened to be at the door.   
Mark could smell the expensive cologne on his suit and it made his head spin. “I-I.. no ones ever asked me for a second go.”A possessive look would cross Dark’s face as he thought about other people touching his boy. Pressing Mark further into the door, he would speak. “Other people, hm? How many?”

Mark was hardening already, curse this man. “Ya want a fake answer or the absolute truth?”  
“Don’t fucking lie to me, babydoll.”  
“Dozens. 25, 30, who keeps count? And plenty more in my mouth,” he purred, knowing it made Dark possessive and furious.  
Voice low and gravely, Dark would whisper into his ear. “Boys and girls?”  
Mark’s breath quickened. “Whatever I could take. Whoever wants a piece.”  
“Tell me what they did, Mark. Fucking tell me how they used you. Tell me what you liked.”   
Without control, Mark’s hips started gently rolling ever so slowly. “I l-love being held down and- and used. I love when people say horrible things. I like pain, I like… I like to hurt,” he stuttered out, cheeks flushing an insane red. 

Dark’s fingernails would dig into Mark’s hips, making the younger boy gasp. “You like that, slut?”  
Mark’s breath caught in his throat and he bit into his lip. “Yes, Sir.”  
Dark would suddenly grip the back of Mark’s hair, making him squeeze his eyes shut in pain. With his vice like grip he would proceed to drag Mark over to his desk, sitting in his chair so that his student stood in front of him. Purely out of habit, Mark got to his knees, adding a touch of obedience by clasping his hands behind his back. He looked up with his dark eyes and awaited instruction.   
Dark would let out a loud tut at this. “You’re just so used to getting on your knees for people, aren’t you, baby? Get up,” he would gesture with his hand, “and fucking take what’s yours. Ride me, and teach yourself that you deserve to take what you want, just as other people do with you." 

Mark blinked a few times, unused to this sort of control. "A-are you sure?” he asked quietly as he got to his feet.   
Without hesitation Dark would unbuckle his own belt, shuffling to remove his pants and underwear. “What are you waiting for? Strip.”   
He giggled - actually fucking giggled - as he pulled his hoodie and tank up and off his head, stretching as he did. He turned his back to Dark, putting on a show as he took off his pants. Dark would have a smug look on his face as he watched his student, leaning forward to place a light slap to his bare ass. Mark yelped as he turned around, stark naked, and hard as hell already. He sat on Dark’s thighs, deciding to have fun with this. “Give me your tie.”  
Dark would be compliant, taking his tie off.   
Mark smiled as he grabbed at Dark’s hands, moving quickly to reach around him and tie them behind the chair with the red silk tie. “There.”

His teacher wouldn’t even have time to protest, and decided to leave it due to the pure look on happiness on Mark’s face. The little shit loved having control, who would have thought?  
Mark leaned down to gently whisper in Dark’s ear. “I bet you hate this. You left me with so many bruises last night, your hands all over me. Now ya can’t touch.” As he spoke, his hips rolled forward, ever so slightly brushing his cock against his teachers.   
Dark would gasp and buck upwards, teeth gritting together. “You’re lucky my hands are tied up.”  
“Oh?” Mark’s head tilted to the side, feigning innocence. “And what if they weren’t?” he asked, moving his hips again, a little harder.   
“If they weren’t? Then I’d have them wrapped around your fuckin’ throat; till you’re passed out and my cum’s leaking from your ass.”

The words made Mark tremble, but instead, he shrugged. “Well that’s just too bad,” he purred. “I’m in charge now, Sir. Just cause you’re the one fuckin’ me doesn’t mean I ain’t got a little control here.”  
Dark would shake his head and laugh. “Knew I shouldn’t have let you have control, went straight to your head.”   
“You love it,” Mark teased.  
“That I do, baby.”  
“Ask me to ride you. I wanna hear ya say it, Sir,” Mark breathed.   
“Ride me. I know you’re already stretched from yesterday.”  
“Where’s your manners?”  
“Guess I lost them, huh? Maybe I’ll find them when my cock’s buried inside your tight ass.”  
“You’re not gettin’ shit unless you ask nice, Sir. Thoughtcha were a teacher?”  
Dark would let out a noise of warning toward the boy, before speaking reluctantly. “Please, ride me?" 

Mark grinned as he wrapped a hand around Dark’s cock, lining it up with his hole. "Y'know,” he purred as he slowly slid down on him, biting back whimpers. “I fucked myself twice last night thinking about how good your cock felt.”  
Dark would let out a loud groan, his head tilting backwards as his eyes closed. The mental image, the feeling of Mark’s tight heat around his cock, it was all too much.  
Mark loved that he could see Dark’s reactions, the way his veins stretched in his neck, the way his face screwed up. “G-god, fuck, y-you’re so big,” he whined; he felt even fuller with the new angle.   
Mark had never really experienced being on top while still bottoming, but he was in fucking love with it.   
It took every drop of Dark’s strength to resist breaking the tie around his wrists and slamming the boy down onto him, but he held back, instead tossing his head from side to side. “Good boy, Mark. You’re such a good fucking toy.”  
Mark whimpered loudly, pace fastening as he needily gripped at Dark’s clothed shoulders. 

Dark’s hands glitched again and again, the sounds of electricity hissing through the room. “Fuck, I wanna touch you so bad, slut.”  
Mark would speak between short, broken moans. “But- ah- you c-can’t, nngh-”  
“Listen to you,” Dark growled, more feral than ever before. “You’re so fucking broken and you’ve barely started. You’re pathetic.”  
Mark would be flushed bright red, the veins in his neck more prominent. He would continue to bounce his ass around Dark’s thick, long cock, his own trapped between himself and his teacher. Dark strained to buck his stomach up slightly, just to feel Mark’s cock drag along it. He tried to reach forward and bite at Mark’s throat, but the bonds wouldn’t allow him enough motion. At this point Dark wanted nothing more than to break free from the ties, but refused until Mark was completely satisfied. Mark stopped his bouncing motion for a moment, opting to grind back and forth instead, head falling forward onto his teachers shoulder as his cock rolled against his prostate. Mark’s own cock would be leaking copious amounts of pre-cum, showing clear signs that he was close to finishing. 

“Gonna cum for me, you filthy, useless little whore?” Dark snarled, nowhere near his own climax, but that mattered little.   
He knew Mark had far more hormones than he, and his body and mind were probably working overtime to understand the utter pleasure that he was in. With a short breath, Mark would squeak out a loud, “y-yes, Sir.”   
“Do it. Cum all over our stomachs like a messy bitch. Lose yourself to me. You’re fucking mine,” Dark snarled viciously.   
Mark’s legs would shake and give out, his chest collapsing against Dark’s as he came.  
Dark’s hands glitched out of their bonds, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. “Good boy, you did well Mark.”  
Mark would whine in oversensitivity, body giving in. This however, wouldn’t deter Dark from thrusting upward shallowly.   
It was only then that Mark realised Dark hadn’t finished. “O-oh Sir, I ca-an’t!”  
“You can, and you will." 

"I-I’m not strong enough t’ ride you again,” he admitted, panting.   
Dark would let out a deep chuckle, shaking his head. “You won’t be doing anything other than being a tight hole for me.”   
Mark didn’t have time to react before Dark lifted him up, slamming his back down against the desk, hard. He pulled out just to look at the boy for a second; there was cum splattered on his stomach, his skin was flushed red, and there was water threatening to spill from his eyes. “So fucking perfect.”  
Soon enough he would be shoving back into Mark, Dark muffling the students scream. He would set a fast, rough and relentless pace, hips snapping forward. It fucking burned, and Mark didn’t know if he could take it, but he was damn well prepared to try. He whined and his body thrashed. And shamefully enough, his cock began to harden again. 

“Look at this, huh? Is your sad little cock getting hard for me?” Dark grunted as soon as he noticed.   
Mark would nod his head mindlessly, drool running from his mouth, voice too broken to speak.   
Dark laughed, a low, gruff laugh that was half a moan. “Is my little doll too fucked to talk? Too ruined? Too broken?”  
As expected he got no reply, confirming his taunt.   
He laughed as his nails tore ribbons of blood down Mark’s chest. “I expect you to cum with me.”  
Mark would weakly nod, his cock now at full hardness.  
Dark slowed down a little, focussing more on deep, hard thrusts, just enjoying the feeling of being gripped tight by Mark’s ass. “Close?”  
It’s almost like Dark loved the fact Mark was too broken and tired to talk, as he once again received no reply. Dark leaned down and sank his teeth into Mark’s throat as he finally came, harder than he ever had, filling Mark even more than the night before. Mark’s body would give out once again, a weak spurt of cum trailing from his oversensitive cock.

Dark pulled out with a sigh, running his hands through Mark’s sweaty hair. “Hey, Mark, you with me? You okay?”  
A weak hum would leave the boy, his eyes opening before blinking several times. “’M okay, daddy.”   
Dark’s fists clenched and unclenched as he processed Mark’s words. He blinked a few times too, before responding. “You did good. Very good.” Dark would then pick the younger boy up and put him in his chair. “C'mon, let’s get you dressed. School starts soon.”   
Mark nodded and held his arms up as Dark tugged his hoodie back on. “Thank you, for this.”


End file.
